You Will Be Found
'You Will Be Found '''is the eighth song in Dear Evan Hansen. It is performed by the Dear Evan Hansen Original Broadway Cast. During this song, Evan Hansen gets many people to get involved in the Connor Project. Lyrics ''EVAN: Have you ever felt like nobody was there? Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere? Have you ever felt like you could disappear? Like you could fall, and no one would hear? But see, see the thing is when I looked up Connor was there That was the gift he gave me, to show me that I wasn't alone To show me that I mattered Everybody does That's the gift that he gave all of us I just wish, I wish I could have give that to him... Well, let that lonely feeling wash away Maybe there's a reason to believe you'll be okay 'Cause when you don't feel strong enough to stand You can reach, reach out your hand And oh, someone will coming running And I know, they'll take you home Even when the dark comes crashing through When you need a friend to carry you And when you're broken on the ground You will be found So let the sun come streaming in 'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again Lift your head and look around You will be found You will be found You will be found You will be found You will be found ALANA: Have you seen this? Someone put a video of your speech online. EVAN: My speech? ALANA: People started sharing it, I guess, and now, I mean..Connor is everywhere. JARED: Your speech is everywhere. This morning The Connor Project page, it only had 56 people following it. EVAN: Well, how many does it have now? JARED: Four thousand five-hundred eighty-two ALANA: Sixteen thousand two-hundred and thirty-nine EVAN: I don't understand, what happened? CYNTHIA: You did! ALANA: There's a place where we don't have to feel unknown VOICES: Oh my god. Everybody needs to see this. ALANA: And every time that you call out You're a little less alone VOICES: I can't stop watching this video. Seventeen years old. JARED: If you only say the word VOICES: Take five minutes. This will make your day. & ALANA: From across the silence Your voice is heard COMPANY: (Someone will come running) (To take you home) VOICES: Share it with the people you love. Repost. The world needs to hear this. A beautiful tribute.. Favorite. I know someone who really needed to hear this today, so thank you Evan Hansen, for doing what you're doing I never met you Connor, but coming on here, reading everyone's posts... It's so easy to feel alone, but Evan is exactly right..we're not alone, none of us. We're not alone, none of us. None of us. None of us are alone. Like. Forward. Especially now, with everything that you hear in the news.. Like. Share. Repost. Forward. Thank you Evan Hansen, for giving us a space to remember Connor. To be together. To find each other. Sending prayers from Michigan. Vermont. Tampa. Sacramento. Thank you, Evan Hansen. overlapping: Repost Thank you Evan Thank you Evan Hansen This video is... Thanks to Evan This is about.. Thank you Evan Hansen COMPANY: Even when the dark comes crashing through When you need a friend to carry you When you're broken on the ground You will be found So let the sun come streaming in 'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again If you only look around You will be found (You will be found) You will be found (You will be found) You will be found Out of the shadows The morning is breaking And all is new, all is new It's filling up the empty And suddenly I see that All is new, all is new You are not alone You are not alone You are not alone You are not alone You are not alone (You are not alone) You are not alone (You are not alone) You are not You are not alone (You are not alone) ZOE: Even when the dark comes crashin' through When you need someone to carry you When you're broken on the ground COMPANY: You will be found! So when the sun comes streaming in 'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again If you only look around You will be found Even when the dark comes crashin' through You will be found When you need someone to carry you You will be found EVAN: You will be found Category:Pages Category:Songs Category:Dear Evan Hansen Category:8 Category:Dear Evan Hansen Songs